The Punisher: Las Vegas Secrets
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: Castle, or rather, The Punisher, leaves Florida when cops turned bad were put right. He turned to Las Vegas for awhile to see what he could do there. Something was sure as hell going on there. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. FrankOC. R and R! Hiatus
1. Flight

((Hello Punisher fans! I hope you like what I have in store for your favorite hero! For all those who do not know me, I am Shieini Meshiko or you can call me Shay which is my actual name. I appreciate reviews oh so much, and emails, I LOVE EMAILS. I hope that all who read this WILL review EVERY chapter, and lemme know if you have an idea for this plotline or character development etc. Also on another note, feel free to read my DOOM fanfics! It is turning into a trilogy btw. I love reviews there too! ENJOY!))

Disclaimer: I do not own the punisher in any way shape or form, but I DO own this plotline and any character NOT associated with the regular comic and or movie. 

A six year old girl with long fire engine red hair ran as fast as she could through ally's and streets. Her heart raced with her and she feared it might burst from her chest to claim first prize. But this was not a real race, not one for prizes at least, but a race for her life.

She tore down a side ally, skidding in the puddles and gravel as she turned sharply onto a street. She wore martial arts looking wardobe complete with black Kung-Fu shoes. It was simple, and black. There were rips and stains over the top and bottoms and she could have sworn she had literally worn down the soles of her shoes from her flight.

Chancing a look over her shoulder she saw no one following her, but she knew they were still close. There was no option in letting her escape, or it was their lives. She was so tired and really hungry that she almost thought about stopping and leting them catch her. She shook her head and thundered on, gaining more speed. She was obviously no ordinary child, and there were some peculiar things about her.

She was losing them completely now and she could feel their frustration. She laughed in her head and cursed them with every fiber of hate she could muster in herself. They were sick fucks for what they were involved in. Eve they had called her, but it did not stand for Eveline, or anything like that. She was just Eve, like Eve from the bible.

Their presence was faint but she feared if she stopped they would have her. That was NOT going to happen, not while she stil had air in her lungs and life in her body. She pumped her arms and propelled herself forward into the dim darkness. Thunder cracked overhead, and the rain came down on her.

((I know this chapter was short but there is a lot more where this came from trust me. I have 5 chapters already written. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!))


	2. Reminisce

((Hello AGAIN and so soon at that! Please remember that chapters will get longer as I go, and since summer is coming up on the horizon I will be throwing chapters out so fast your head'll spin!! Ha ha ha kind of atleast, lol. So lets get down to business eh? Shay))

Retired FBI agent. . .Frank Castle. . .Retired didnt seem to quite fit, rather former agant was the term, since it seemed he still in a way did FBI work, even though he no longer worked for them. But Frank Castle was dead, well, that's only half true. He was still alive but not in the same sense.

"What can I get for you sir?" The bartender asked the lone man at the bar. He wore all black; his shirt had a painted looking white skull on it, he wore a black trenchcoat, and black military looking pants, and combat boots. He looked up with his deep brown-green eyes.

"Wild Turkey, straight." His voice was low, just like his mood. There were too many people in Las Vegas so he had come to the edge of the city of lights and found a small tavern to drink in quiet. He was supposed to be in Florida still but that got a bit messed up when he had to deal with a man named Saint, and later Gabriel. The police had turned on him thinking him a threat, and then the FBI did as well.

The bartender handed him the glass and went to tend to other things. The man downed his drink thinking of Florida again. After awhile he left his money on the bar and left quietly. He stepped into the warm drizzling rain and walked to his home about a half a mile into the desert. But before he started walking, he spotted a dozen armed men standing under an overhang from a closed shop. He heard a snippet of their conversation, something about a lost kid and it would be their skins if they didnt find her, and soon at that. He wondered why they were armed if they were looking for a simple child.

It was none of his business for the time being. He just wanted to get home now and relax for a bit, maybe polish his guns or something to keep his mind clear of Florida.

((This is the last of the short ass chapters I think, unless I cut some stuff out of the other chapters. . .But anyways please READ AND REVIEW, it is MUY important yes! Reviews keep me writing, cuz if I dont get reviews I tend to think ya'll dontlike mah story and that makes me sad. So there we go! Off to type #3!))


	3. Meeting Eve

((Alright chapter 3! Chapter is longer I believe, and it might be a little confusing, but throuout the chapters you will begin to understand everything that is going on! Enjoy and feel free to email me!))

There! Half a mile away there was a building. She would bunk there for the night or for part of it atleast. It looked abandoned form her point of view so she made her way towards it, ignoring the mud splashing onto her pants.

About halfway there she felt that horrible ache in her limbs. It started in her fingers, and would soon spread to all of her body soon. Almost there! She skidded in front of the door and yanked at it, but it did not budge. There was a lock on a chain hanging from the door handles that she had somehow neglected to notice in her hurry.

"This is NOT happening to me!" She wailed to the cloudy sky overhead. She was soaked to the bone from the rain which had began to come down much harder then. She looked at the lock and after a minute or so she took it into her hands and yanked with all her might.

_SNAAAAPCRAACK_

The lock broke and so did a few lengths of the chain it had been connected to. She threw it in the mud and opened the metal doors. She was in! It was completely dark in there and it was a second or two before her eyes adjusted. Closing the doors behind her she turned back to the huge warhouse.

Blinking her bright blue eyes a few times she could make out a living space. She had thought this place was abandoned! Oh God she was in trouble now! She turned back to the doors but before she could slide them open again pain ripped through her body and she went down on the cold hard cement floor. Her eyes fluttered then closed as a wave of darkness draped over her.

Castle, or rather the man who was him, arrived at his home. Something was wrong though and he couldn't believe what he saw. His door lock and chain lay in pieces in the mud by the door. He reached for his gun tucked into the back of his pants and went around the back of the warehouse. There was a second entrance there.

His place was dark and slightly eerie now that he thought of it. He closed the door silently and slowly made his way towards the area with the double doors. There laying on the ground was. .

"What the hell?" He lowered his gun and approached the unconcious child. She had flaming red hair and a sleek complexion, an dher black clothes were soaked, ripped, and stained. She looked about six years old. He turned on the lights so he could get a look at her better.

Taking of his jacket, he knelt beside her. She was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen even though she was caked in mud and wet. He brushed away some hair that stuck to her face, but as he preformed this tender gesture something strange began to happen.

Her body was maturing right before his eyes. Her arms, legs, feet, hands, and torso extended; her hair grew longer but only by a couple inches, and her face began to lose the childish features and became more angular and woman-ish.

He watched in frozen wonder. He had just been looking at a six year old child, but now he looked upon a woman in her mid twenties. Her six year old clothes were completely shreddrd from her out of the ordinary growth spurt.

He stood up quickly and back away a few steps. He wasnt so much afraid, but he was seriously weirded out. He knew it wasn't alcohol induced but he sort of wished it was. This by far has won the award for the craziest dream contest, He slapped himself a few times but he didnt seem to wake up.

'So this isnt a dream. . .' he thought as he looked at the pretty much naked woman on his floor. He couldn't just leave her there.

Carefully he lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bed. Her skin was warm and soft despite the wetness from the rain. What will happen when she wakes up? When he had reached the bedroom he layed her gently on the bed, taking the remaining tatters of her wardrobe. It was a challenge not to look at her though, she was like magnetic for his eyes.

For a few more minutes he just looked at her face, having covered her up so she had some modesty. Flashbacks of his wife passed over his vision. His wife was dead, along with his son Will. Her face had woken something inside him that had been dead for almost two years. He shook his head, this was nonsense.

He moved away from her and went to a pile of clothes on a chair. He grabbed some jeans and boxers and shed his sopping wet clothes. He was dry and warmer now and thank god too, it was the only normal feeling he was experiencing as of late.

His mind was buzzing with questions. She was very different apparently but how'd she get that way and where the hell did she come from? How the fuck did she break that lock and chain without anything to help her do so? In the body of a six year old no less!! Something was going down here and he was going to find out.

((See there we go, it doesnt seem much longer but it is atleast more! BE HAPPY DAMNIT! o.0 sorry, lol. Please remember to read and review!! THANKS!))


End file.
